


Menophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Jessica Moore, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel is a Tease, Dean is a Little Shit, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, F/M, Fear of Menstruation, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Menophobia, Nervous Sam, Oblivious Sam, Pregnant Dean, Sam doesn't know what he's doing, Sam is naive, jess is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants Jess to move in with him. He grew up with only a brother and must of not paid attention is sex ed...because that time of the month for Jess freaks the young Winchester out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menophobia

_“Tell me about this doll you’ve been dating?” Dean joked._

“She’s a sweet, rocker chick. Blonde hair, blue eyes, stick thin. Her name is Jessica Moore. You should really come to Palo Alto and meet her. I think she may be the one.” Sam smiled just thinking of his girl.

_“Wish I could, Sammy. Flying is out of the question not only because of the babies. The earliest would be Christmas, baby brother.”_

“I’m going to hold you to that, Dean. So, I’m going to ask Jess to permanently move in with me.” Sam laid down on the couch.

_“You go, Sammy. Don’t get her pregnant. You’re only 20 in your junior year of college. Don’t make mine and Cas’s mistakes. We didn’t mean to get pregnant, let alone with twins when Cas is still in college getting his masters and I’m owning and operating my own restaurant that I will have to take a leave from because me and Cas didn’t wear a rubber.”_

 “I won’t, Dean, I promise. I know you want those two little girls, but I’m not gonna make that mistake. Me and Jess haven’t even had sex yet. We were gonna wait until we were both ready.” Sam closed his eyes.

_“Good boy, don’t be peer pressured. Wait until the timing is perfect or until you’re 40.”_

Sam laughed. “It’s not like I’m a virgin, Dean. You remember Sarah Blake or Madison Vauiger, fuck or those summer flings one with Meg Masters or her cousin Ruby.”

He could hear Dean laughing with the phone away from his face. _“I’ll call you same time tomorrow. Cas brought home meat lovers pizza that I have been craving. Tell me what she’s say.”_

“I will. Bye, Dean.” Sam hung up. He was almost asleep when he heard the door to the apartment open.

“Sam? Baby?”

The young Winchester stretched on the couch and yawned. Jess appeared. Sam smiled. “Hi.”

“How was your shift?” Jess leaned forward and kissed her boyfriend. “You look tired.”

“Long day.” Sam smiled even though he was exhausted. “I talked to Dean…just got off the phone with him.”

“How’s he doing? You said he was 7 months pregnant, right?”

The Winchester sat up. “Yeah, with twins, two little girls.”

“Are you they gonna come visit?” She sat down beside Sam.

“Not until Christmas. Dean’s due in September. If he goes into labor early I’ll rush over there ASAP, but right now Dean can’t fly and hates flying.”

“I wanna meet Dean and his fiancé, Cas.” She smiled. “They seem cool. Especially what you told me of Dean.”

“He’s awesome, but sweetheart. Can we talk?” Sam took Jess’s hand.

“Is something wrong?” The Moore frowned.

“Nothing’s wrong, baby. I wanted to ask you if you would move in with me, completely.”

Jess smiled. “You really scared me, Samuel. Of course. I would love to move in with you, fully.”

Sam sighed. “Good, I don’t know what I would have done if you had said no.”

_*** &^%$^&*()*&^%$%^&*()** _

Sam walked into the apartment to find Jess on the phone while sitting on the couch. “Who are you talking too?”

“Your brother’s boyfriend.” Jess looked up to her boyfriend.

“Why did Cas call?”

“Hang on, Castiel. Sam just got home.” Jess covered the bottom of the phone. “Cas says that Dean might go into labor within the next few days.”

“Can I talk to him?” Sam stretched his hand out. Jess handed over the call. “Hey, Cas.”

_“Can’t believe you fell for that. Dean’s fine, a little comfortable, but no signs of labor. I just wanted to call to catch up. Got to know Jess a little bit.”_

“Don’t scared me like that, man.” Sam huffed. They talked for a while before hanging up. “I hate you.” Jess laughed and got up from the couch. Sam noticed a red stain on Jess’s pants. “Fuck, Jess, you got a red stain in the crotch of your pants.”

“Oh shit, do you think you could go to the store and get me some tampons?”

“Uhm…tampons?” Sam blinked.

“yeah, can you please?”

“Uhmm…” Sam frowned.

Jess covered her arms over her chest. “Are you comfortable with periods?”

“What? No. I just…I don’t…” Sam stuttered, scratching his neck. “I don’t have a sister.”

“Did you not pay attention in Sex Ed? Or are you scared of periods?”

“Both, I guess.” The Winchester blushed.

“ok, Sam, go to the store and get regular size tampons, please.” Jess sighed. “I really  need you to do this for me.”

“Sure, Honey.” Sam grabbed his keys. He drove to the store in the feminine products. He grabbed his phone. “Hey Dean.”

_“Hey Sammy, Cas told me he talked to your girlfriend and you fell for a stupid joke. What’s up?”_

“Jess started her period and I have to get her the things she needs.”

_“You’re asking a gay man for help about a girl period product.” Dean laughed._

“But you had a lot of girlfriends before Cas.” Sam sighed.

_“Sammy, it’s not that hard. Always get regular unless they say otherwise. Tampons are women’s first choice.”_

“God, Dean. There are so many choices.” Sam groaned.

_“When in doubt grab kotex or something cheap, so Jess can get something she likes later on.”_

Sam sighed. “Ok, thanks, Dean. Periods are freaky.”

_“Don’t be stupid, Sam. Periods are Godsend a lot of the time. For women is a way to know if your girl is pregnant or not.” Dean replied. “Carriers don’t have that privilege.”_

“Yeah, yeah, just the thought of bleeding while not injured is gross and weird.”

_“Fuck, Sammy. Be a man. Be there for your lady. Yeah, periods are fucking disgusting, but you gotta put that behind you and stow your crap.”_

“Ok, Dean.” Sam hung up and grabbed the one Dean suggested and paid. Once he got home and Jess instantly went and changed.

Sam came back and sat on the couch beside Sam. “Thank you, Darling. I know you were uncomfortable.”

“Did I pick the right kind?”

“Yep, I love you for doing that. You know when we have kids...if we have a girl you might have to do that occasionally.”

“Great…”

_******* _


End file.
